


Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dad Spy, M/M, Marijuana, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, juul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Jeremy is a 15 year old with a 17 year old boyfriend named Mundy who spends the night and they get high.Highschool Au Shenanigans happen





	Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> I got high for the first time 2 days ago and decided to write this because getting high is fucking fun.

Being the youngest of eight brothers by five plus years had a lot of perks, such as his parents being much more laid back and as the second youngest went to collage Jeremy was left home alone on multiple occasions. He grew up with his mother and his father who was the only one who stuck around long enough for all the other brothers to call him dad too before they left for college. His father was a french man who was in his life no doubt about that, just spend a lot of his time working. Despite only being 15 he had some senior friends with connections, such as Mundy, his boyfriend. Mundy was 17 and already looked like he was in his early 20s but despite how stoic he seemed he had a soft spot for the loud mouth. His mom didn't mind the older Australian, encouraging them to hang out just to keep Jeremy out of fights while his father thought Mundy was a horrible influence on Jeremy despite having no proof to show to defend the claim. Jeremy had the proof he would never tell his family. The proof was a baggie of weed and a seemingly harmless sleepover while his parents were away for the night. When Jeremy's mother walked into the teens room she gave Jeremy a small kiss on his temple to get his attention away from the game he was playing.

"Jeremy me and your father are going out tonight. you'll be fine by yourself, right?" She always asked him though she knew the answer was yes.

"Yeah about that, can Mundy spend the night?" He smiled hopefully the two have had sleepovers but tonight would be different, home alone. The mother thought for a minute before nodding her head,

"Of course, just have him come over after we leave, you know how your father is." She chuckled kissing Jeremy's head before leaving his room. As Jeremy's parents came into his room said their goodbyes, reminds of where they will be and they left the young teen ran to find his phone and call his boyfriend giving him the all clear to head over.

When the Australian was in the house the two immediately locked lips on Jeremy's bed, soft grinding and grips onto each others shirts before the older teen pulled away earning a small whine from the boston boy.

"I got a surprise for you." Mundy reached into his bag and pulled out a small sandwich bag of weed, some joints pre rolled and a lighter. Jeremy stared at the bag. "I know you vape so I thought maybe you would wanna see what getting high is like. And just a warning it's amazing."

"Let's do it!"

Mundy shook his head "Grab a towel, we gotta make sure we don't get caught." Jeremy didn't know anything about smoking weed so he did as was told, grabbing his white towel that was wet from never getting hung up after his showers. when he walked back into his bed room, Mundy was opening the windows all the way and positioning the small table fan out the window and turning it on.

"Why we need the towel?" Jeremy asked as he watched the older teen.

"Shove it under the door and lock it. even if we're alone less off a chance of your dad killing us both." Jeremy got the towel under the door with a little bit of struggle due to the shaggy carpet

"This good?"

"Bloody perfect, now come over here so we can feel like Lucy."

"In the sky with Diamonds?" Jeremy chuckled softly.

"Exactly." Mundy grabbed his phone and started playing the Beatles, it wasn't Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds but it was All You Need Is Love.

Mundy lit the joint and inhaled deep, filling his lungs with smoke and holding it trying to get as much as he can before exhaling.

"It's alright if you cough, it's your first time."

"Hey, i know how to inhale, I can do it by myself." Jeremy took the joint and inhaled, trying to hold in the smoke but just coughed it up. Mundy softly patted the other back, trying to help him through the coughing fit.

"Try again, you'll get it soon enough." The younger nodded and took another drag, holding it before exhaling. "There you go! see I told you roo." Mundy leaned over to give the Jeremy a small kiss before taking the joint back and taking another hit.

"I don't feel shit Mundy."

"Give it a few minutes, you'll feel dizzy then just lie back and feel so good." Mundy reassured Jeremy with a small smile.

"Whateva you say man." Jeremy took the joint taking a hit and passing it back n forth until there was none left.

"Mundy, i feel, wow." Jeremy started laughing softly laying back into his bed, a pillow pile Mundy made for this.

"You look wow. your eyes are all red." Mundy started laughing himself laying next to the other teen, wrapping his arms around him. As the two slowly stopped giggling, the background music changed from some random song to Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.  

"Mundy, i think I'm flying"

"Great, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fuck yeah it is." Jeremy laughed before sticking his tongue out. "My mouths dry."

"Cottonmouth. I'll get you water." Mundy stood up to go and get Jeremy some water before Jeremy sat up "You stay, I'll bring food." Mundy pushed Jeremy back into the pillow pile, earning the eruption of laughter from the younger boy. Mundy left the room, returning a few minutes later with two bottles of water a bag of chips, tin of cookies and some pop tarts.

"Stoner delicacy, brought to you all for the price of a kiss." Mundy leaned down and kissed the stoned Bostonian.

"How come you ain't as stoned as me?"

"Tolerance. now drink up." Mundy handed Jeremy one of the bottles of water before putting all the food on the bed and laying back down to cuddle the younger.

Two packages of poptarts and half a bag of chips later the younger pipes up again

"What was it like, first time you got high." Mundy chuckled remembering that night back when he himself was fifteen.

"Well, i was your age and I was about to turn sixteen, and my mate gave me a blunt. I was home alone the next day so I smoked the whole thing and didn't feel anything for twenty minutes and I thought it only took about ten so I called my mate and he told me to lay back. Everything else i remember is making pasta a three am and waking up with horrible cottonmouth. Slept like a baby though. This shit cures insomnia." Jeremy nods, his mind wondering to other things now.

"What of were livin in a simulation and no one is real."

"Stop with that, just feel happy. we're with Lucy in the sky. we got kaleidoscope's for eyes. feel good." Mundy gave Jeremy a kiss, pulling the smaller boy close to him.

"My eyes red? cause yours still are" Jeremy stared at Mundy.

"eyes won't be normal till the high wears off in a few hours."

The two laid together for a while, giggling at random things until once again the Bostonian spoke up. "What would happen if it hit my juul." Mundy thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't have a clue. but go ahead, take a hit." Jeremy reached behind his bed where his juul was charging and took a hit off the Tutti Frutti pod. Jeremy chuckled slightly and cuddled his boyfriend before pushing away with panic

"I'm dead. my dad's gonna find out. what'll mom say? I won't be able to see you again." Mundy grabbed the small boy and rubbed his back.

"They won't find out. I made sure of it. Now, calm down and just relax, sleep. we both know you need it love." Despite being high Mundy have good advise, causing the smaller boy to mumble before falling asleep on the Australians chest.


End file.
